When differential signal transmission are used in high-speed digital systems, unwanted common-mode noises may accompany the differential signal. For a high-speed data link, a cable is necessary to transmit the differential signal between two different electronic apparatuses. When the common-mode noises are coupled to the cable, the cable behaves as an electromagnetic interference (EMI) antenna. Suppressing the common-mode noises upon transmission of the differential signal is necessary.